


Good Boy

by flamezcl



Category: Free!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Birthday, Cats, Comforting, Cute Makoto, Dark Times, Day Out, Depression, Dogs, Fluff, Loss of Parents, Love Hotel, M/M, Makoto is Ironically Scared of Sharks, Of Age Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, beach, depressed haru, passionate love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: The loss of his parents are hard on Haru, but the loss of his best friend (and boyfriend) crushes him.Haru is barely coping and is on the verge of suicide.What could possibly help him?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this fic, bc my old crappy one 'The Eyes Are The Window To The Soul' is freaking bs. I don't even know what happened with that one, so I'm not touching it. Instead I'm writing this one and hopefully, you guys like it.
> 
> Also, I'm naming Mako's parents. Because, you'll see. So, I'm gonna call them Riyu and Aogi. Riyu is the father and Aogi is the mother.

The shark-toothed redhead patted his raven-haired friend on the back, trying to console him for the loss of his parents. The poor dolphin-like swimmer bowed his head and buried it in his hands. 

 

Rin tried everything that he could to try and comfort the poor boy, but nothing worked because it was something that couldn’t have been solved over a few pats on the back.

 

His parents were  _ dead. _

 

The 9 year old stood up from where he was hunched over his parents’ caskets and ran to Makoto’s parents who were grieving at the front of the room. Makoto’s mom embraced the small child and held him for the rest of the service. 

 

Makoto tugged on his dad’s shirt and asked, “Can we take Haru home?”

 

His two parents, shocked, looked at each other, not knowing what to say to the small, hopeful boy.

 

His dad stuttered, “I-I mean. If it’s o-okay with Haru, then it’s fine.”

 

Mrs. Tachibana looked down at the small raven-haired boy and whispered, “Haru? Would you like to live with us?”

 

The small boy opened his tear-filled eyes, “Really?”

 

Mr. Tachibana answered, “Of course.”

 

He nodded slowly, “Yes, please.”

 

Mrs. Tachibana held Haru closer and rocked him, making sure the poor boy wouldn’t cry anymore, “That’s great, sweetie. I’m sure Makoto would love to have somebody else to play with in the house. Right Makoto?”

 

The brunette nodded, “Yes.”

 

Mr. Tachibana, “See, you’d make a wonderful addition to our family. So you stop crying now. ‘Kay? No more tears.”

 

Haru sniffled, “M’kay. No more tears.”

 

Mrs. Tachibana tried to hold back tears, but a few dripped down and Haru noticed, “No more tears.”

 

He wiped away the woman’s tears with his small fingers and more started to pour out of her eyes until she started to sob. Mr. Tachibana took Haru out of his wife’s arms and led both Makoto and Haru to the back of the room in a corner. 

 

“You guys stay right here while I help Mommy, okay?”

 

The two boys nodded and watched the man go off to help his spouse who had known Haru’s parents since they were kids. Haru’s mom was Makoto’s mom best friend, and Haru had reminded her of his mom when they were kids. She had said the exact same words when Makoto’s mom’s hamster had died.

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ Aogi cried hard when she found Mr. Twinkles laying on his side in his cage. Kiyumi was next to her and patted her back. _

 

_ “It’s okay, Aogi. Mr. Twinkles had a good life living under you. I’m sure somewhere up there he’s very happy playing with all his hamster friends.” _

 

_ Aogi sobbed, “But I don’t want Mr. Twinkles to go to hamster heaven. I want him to stay here.” _

 

_ Kiyumi rubbed the little girl’s back, “It’ll be okay.” _

 

_ Aogi cried harder, “No it won’t!” _

 

_ Kiyumi grabbed the smaller girl and looked her in the eye, “Aogi! I promise it will be okay. You’ll be okay.” _

 

_ The little brunette sniffled.  _

 

_ The dark blue-haired girl wiped away the brunette’s tears, “No more tears, okay?” _

 

_ End of Flashback _

 

Rin jogged over to where the two boys were sitting and sat cross legged next to them, “Hey, guys.”

 

Makoto smiled, “Hi, Rin.”

 

Haru mumbled, “Hi.”

 

Rin and Makoto shared a look and Makoto put a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, “Haru, I know that you feel really sad, but you have to be happy about something. Like how Rin and I are still here for you. You don’t have to feel sad.”

 

Haru nodded, “I know. But your parents aren’t dead.”

 

Makoto’s eyes started to water as he was frustrated that he wasn’t getting through to his friend. Haru looked up and saw his friend starting to cry and stopped feeling sorry for himself.

 

“Sorry, Makoto…”

 

The little brunette wiped his eyes, “I’m fine.”

 

Rin patted his back, “You’ll be fine, Makoto. You too, Haru. Anyways, I gotta go. My parents are calling me, but I’ll see you at school, right?”

 

The other two boys nodded before the redhead raced to go and find his parents. The two children waited for Makoto’s parents to come back and stood up when they did. 

 

Mr. Tachibana said after a deep breath, “Alright. Let’s go home.”


	2. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto's relationship with each other over the years. Giving a little background and a tiny bit fluff (and maybe steaminess?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does get a little wild at the end, so just a little forewarning.
> 
> Anyways, I'm just building up to the plot, so there might be 1 or 2 more of these kinds of chapters, but we'll eventually get there! 
> 
> Side note: I like that with all my other stories, I write like 10,000 words, no nothing. With this, I write 712 words and it got 6 kudos. XDDD
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this new chapter.

The raven-haired boy was no longer a little boy, but almost an adult. He was turning 18 in two weeks and he was stoked, though he wouldn’t show it. He had this problem with showing emotion because he thought he would hurt others. So, he kept all his problems bottled up inside, in which was a great feat, seeing as most people would have exploded by now.

 

Haru was thinking to himself, being a little sad because this would be his last year at Iwatobi High which also meant he would be leaving some of his friends behind. An eccentric blonde, named Nagisa, who would never run out of energy, and his cool-headed, spectacle-wearing kouhai who admired Haru to no end, named Rei. He was feeling down about leaving the two, but he felt that the swim team would be fine with them around and with their manager, Gou. His best friend’s, Rin’s, sister.

 

The main reason he was excited because he would be able to move out of the Tachibana’s household and into his own dorm with his roommate, Makoto. They had already worked everything out with the head of the school, just weeks after hearing they got accepted.

 

The two were working on their college applications, and Makoto, not wanting leave Haru, decided to apply to the same college as his best friend.

 

When they found out a few weeks later that the two both got into Meigou High, they were ecstatic, both jumping, (really it was Makoto shaking Haru and carrying him)  around the house. Both Aogi and Suzuki gave each other amused looks and smiled goofily at the two grown men jumping up and down and shouting.

 

Aogi thought to herself, _I should videotape this. We’d all look back on this moment and laugh...Nah. Wouldn’t want to embarrass them._

 

Haru smiled slightly and gave Makoto a big hug, “I’m glad that you’re going to be there with me.”

 

Makoto sighed softly and embraced the little raven, “Me too. But, you know that you’ll never be able to get rid of me. Ever.”

 

The large brunette softly pecked Haru on his head with his lips. The smaller male looked up at Makoto and pecked him on the lips.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you more,” the brunette whispered back.

 

“I love you most.”

 

The two Tachibana parents acted like they didn’t see the exchange between the two men, and busied themselves in the kitchen, baking cakes and pastries to celebrate the two getting into the most prestigious college there is.

 

All of them gathered at the table, every one of them talking to each other about their future plans.

 

Suzuki spoke up and asked, “So, Haru, what do you plan to do when you get to college?”

 

Aogi gasped, “Oh yes! That’s right! We never heard your dreams before. What do you aspire to be? What do you dream to be?”

 

The tiny brunette seemed to be a little housewife to people but was a real nosy, little spitfire when getting to really know her.

 

“Well,” the raven started, “I’ve always wanted to be a professional swimmer and swim in the Olympics.”

 

Makoto smiled and chuckled, “I think I’m going to have to be a professional coach. Haru really wants me to be his coach when he goes to the Olympics. He says he doesn’t want, quote unquote, “stupid losers who have nothing to do with their life” to be coaching him. I think he was a bit grumpy that day because he wasn’t able to swim since the pool was being cleaned.”

 

Both of his parents laughed loudly at the raven who flushed a dark red, “I did not, Makoto.”

 

“You know you did,” grinned the brunette.

 

The smaller male looked over, away from Makoto and huffed internally, “Whatever.”

 

Aogi smiled internally, _Ah, young love. They’re adorable._

 

Who knew that Mrs. Tachibana was an avid shipper and a yaoi fanatic. You should see her with Gou. They’re always fanning over guys, getting Mr. Tachibana jealous, and shipping every two males they can find together.

 

What a crazy family they had.

 

Since Makoto was an only child before Haru came in, things were pretty domestic, but after the small raven joined the family, even with his indifferent demeanor, things still became hectic. Nobody knew why, but somehow, with all of his dryness, Haru brought joy to the family, and for that, every one of them was grateful.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After dinner, and a lot of desserts, the two 3rd years ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. Though the house was a two story, it was still a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom space. That meant, the two boys shared a room. The family was able to buy a small twin size bed for Haru, and he’s had it ever since. They both had their sides of the room, but they rarely ever stayed to their one side.

 

They were always on each other whenever Makoto’s parents weren’t looking and weren’t able to stay away. Over the years, as Haru and Makoto grew ever so much closer, they started to experiment with each other. At the age of 13, they were each other’s first kiss and things skyrocketed from there. You would have thought with all the time they spent together, they would have become more like brothers, but they weren’t just satisfied with that, and they decided to be something a little more.

 

They were both too scared to put a label on what they had, but they knew they definitely had a connection and was not about to give it up. That being said, the two of them were inseparable. Practically conjoined at the hip. Their friends, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin couldn’t understand, and probably wouldn’t understand until they had fallen in love, so they never told their friends about their relationship.

 

Instead, they decided to keep quiet, even from Makoto’s parents, but they weren’t doing as good a job as they thought, seeing as the two grown-ups knew everything. Grown-ups somehow always know something about everything.

 

As the two males rush into their rooms, out of breath from racing each other to the room, collapse on Makoto’s bed, seeing as it was bigger than Haru’s.

 

Makoto rubbed his huge palms across his face and inhaled deeply, “I’m going to go and take a shower. I’ll be back in a few.”

 

Haru grunted in affirmation. Makoto took out a pair of boxers from his drawer and went into their bathroom to go and shower. It didn’t take him very long and came out with water dripping from his hair. He had his boxers, but only his boxers. Haru would be drooling if he wasn’t so obsessed with getting into the water as soon as he could. Though, as he walked into the bathroom, he slapped Makoto on the ass, which made the poor brunette yelp in surprise. The raven chuckled and eagerly got into the water.

 

Outside, Makoto shook his head and put his dirty clothes in the hamper they had in their closet. He laid down on his bed and waited for Haru to finally come out. It was 30 minutes before the small male came out and Makoto exhaled deeply. The raven also only had on his boxers and instantly sat on top of Makoto.

 

Earlier, Makoto had turned his lights off but kept the windows drawn to let in a little light from the pale rock in the sky. Haru slowly leaned down to Makoto’s face and gave him a little peck on his neck, slowly and sensually, trailing to his neck. He reached the brunette’s plump lips and gave them a slow kiss. Makoto kissed back and grabbed the smaller male’s head with his large hands. They opened their eyes and looked at one another, both orbs burning bright with passion. Wanting to do what they had longed to do for years now.

 

But, they never had the courage because it wasn’t “legal” yet. Though, all of that would change in a few weeks.

 

For the time being, they would just stick to teasing each other and giving sweet kisses in the dark. Both of their faces, flushed, as Haru starting to grind on Makoto’s apparent erection. Makoto moaned softly and grabbed Haru’s hips, steadying him, as the raven starting humping Makoto’s hard member through his underwear.

 

Both men moaning softly, not wanting to wake up the brunette’s parents, entangled each other’s legs and Makoto switched positions with the raven, putting the smaller male under him and him on top. The two locked lips and Makoto swiped his tongue on the younger male’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Haru immediately opened his mouth and the two’s tongues danced with each other, battling for dominance which Makoto quickly won. When the two broke away, a trail of saliva still connected the two.

 

Makoto whispered huskily, “One day, Haru. One day.”

 

The raven panted, “One day.”

 

The night was filled with passionate kisses and grinding on clothed members.

 

The two men promised each other that day that they _would_ experience the real thing.

 

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this and please, tell me in the comments below what you think of it, I'm not sure about the last scene, as this was my first time writing about something like that :/ But hopefully, it was still okay.
> 
> Just wanted to say quickly, I'm sure you've noticed that Ren and Ran aren't there. I just wanted Makoto to be an only child and I just didn't want to write the two monsters in. It would have made things a lot more complicated. (Inner Me: What she's saying is that she's lazy)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Byes!


	3. Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Haru's birthday and Makoto decides to take the teen out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Tired.
> 
> Do not read if no likey smut scenes. If you don't care, I don't care.
> 
> Continue

It was Haru’s 18th birthday and both Makoto and Haru were ready. They were both finally of age, and they were going to go have some fun. Without telling Haru his plans, Makoto had already planned out their entire day. 

 

It was about 12:00 p.m. when all of their friends went back to their houses, and the family was cleaning up from the birthday party for Haru. Makoto and Haru snuck to the front of the house, trying not to alarm Makoto’s parents, but Aogi was already there at the front door and waiting.

 

She had her hands on her hips, “And where do you think you two boys are going?”

 

Makoto whispered, “I wanted to take Haru out.”

 

Aogi smiled and stepped aside, “Alright...go on. You two have fun.”

 

“Wait,” Makoto was startled, “What about Dad?”

 

She waved her hand and grinned evilly, “Oh don’t worry about your father. You just get going, ‘kay? And just please, come back tomorrow. I don’t want to see you two running away from home now. I’ll let you stay out overnight, but...you’d better be back here in the morning.”

 

Makoto and Haru nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

 

The little woman smiled and her eyes crinkled at the sides, “Alright, go on!”

 

The two men sprinted out the door and climbed into Makoto’s dark green SUV. The brunette backed out of the driveway slowly and grinned at all the fun things they were going to do.

 

Haru turned to the smiling boy and asked, “So, where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise…”

 

Haru let out a quiet breath of amusement and relaxed into the comfy seat, falling asleep in minutes. The larger male looked over at the sleeping body next to him and chuckled to himself and drove them to their destination, nervous of how the day would play out. He wanted this day to be completely special as it’s not every day you turn 18. He had to make sure the day would be perfect.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They finally arrived at AmuzeCentral which was a famous amusement park that was rated 5 stars. They say that AC was the best of the best and if you wanted to go on a date, that would be the best place. And of course, as the internet is always true, Makoto decided to go the amusement park with Haru.

 

The brunette looked over at the sleeping male and softly shook him awake, “Haru? C’mon, get up. You can’t just sleep the day away, you know?”

 

Haru mumbled, “I can try…”

 

Makoto laughed and got out of the car as well as the raven. The smaller male finally registered in his brain the place that they were at and was immediately excited. He had always wanted to go to this amusement park, but didn’t have the money to pay for anything. Haru looked at Makoto with glee and a spark in his eye. Makoto nodded and the raven became ecstatic. 

 

He ran over to the booth where they were selling the tickets to get in and was hopping from foot to foot. The older male jogged over to the excited boy and took out his credit card. After a few minutes of waiting, the line was surprisingly quick, they finally reached the front of the line.

 

“Hi! What can I do for you?” the ticket attendant perkily asked.

 

Makoto smiled widely, “Hello, it’s my friend’s birthday and--”

 

The petite girl put up her hand and grinned, “Ah! Say no more!” she pulled out 2 necklaces that had cards on them, “These are special birthday passes, which means that you can ride anything and eat everything for free!”

 

The brunette stared at the ticket attendant in shock, “Really?”

 

She smiled brightly, “Of course. Also, may I ask how old you’re turning today, sir?”

 

“18,” Haru answered with slight happiness in his voice.

 

“Ah,” the girl said, “The big one-eight! Well, enjoy your visit here at AmuzeCentral!”

 

The two men nodded and walked off. Makoto laughed in absurdness. He couldn’t believe that they had gotten into the most expensive amusement park for free. What luck. 

 

The brunette looked at the raven, “So, what do you want to do first?”

 

“Waterpark.”

 

The smaller male grabbed his best friend’s wrist and they ran over to all the water rides. There was a long line for the water boats, but they were able to skip the line because of the passes around their necks. In a few moments, the two were strapped in and Makoto was scared to death. The course was not like a normal water boat course.

 

No.

 

There were missing tracks, high hills, steep slopes, loop-de-loops, and then over a pit of an enclosed tank of sharks. That’s what Makoto was most afraid of. The sharks. But Haru looked more excited than ever at the prospect of having water wash over him, never mind the sharks. So, to look tough in front of his best friend, he put on his brave face and tried to calm his nerves.

 

As the boat lurched forward unexpectedly, Makoo lost all his confidence and became a shuddering mess. Haru finally noticed his friend’s nervousness and held the larger male’s hand in his own. The brunette noticed and smiled weakly, thankful that Haru was trying to console him. Makoto took a deep breath and calmed himself more than he did by himself and was finally able to see straight. 

 

The boat rocked as it was racing through the current and went through multiple twists and turns. Haru was having the time of his life and had his other hand in the water, soaking his hand and his outfit, but he didn’t care. 

 

As the boat was nearing the tank of sharks, Makoto became scared again and screamed at the top of his lungs. It was like all the beasts looked directly at him, waiting for him to come over so they could eat him. Haru was having none of it. He glared at those sharks and squeezed Makoto’s hand.

 

The raven looked into the other’s emerald orbs, “Makoto, don’t look at anything else. Okay? Just look at me, and you’ll be just fine. Alright?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The two stared into each other's eyes until the ride was finally over, and the brunette let out a big breath of relief.

 

They both got off and Makoto scratched the back of his head, “Sorry for being such a scaredy cat.”

 

Haru hugged the taller man and smiled, “It’s okay, Makoto. We should go somewhere else...I am kinda hungry…”

 

The brunette nodded, “Alright, let’s go find a restaurant or concession stand or something.”

 

Haru agreed with Makoto and they went in search of something to quench their hunger. They finally came across a hotdog stand and the two ordered to dogs, complete with ketchup and mustard.

 

They sat a table and watched people milling around. They liked to do that, just watch people because it was relaxing and amusing. Haru put down his empty wrapper and searched for more rides to go on. The raven spotted many more attractions and each one wore down Makoto more and more.

 

Nobody knew it, but Haru was just like a little kid with no end to his energy. It could be very exhausting. Makoto looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was slightly setting and suddenly had a little more pep in his step.

 

“Hey, Haru. Let’s do one more ride. I wanna go somewhere else and show you something else before the sun sets.”

 

The raven nodded and pointed at some more boats and Makoto inwardly groaned, “Let’s go there.”

 

Upon further inspection, Makoto realized it was one of those love boat rides and he laughed, “I didn’t know you liked stuff like this.”

 

Haru blushed, “Yeah, whatever.”

 

The brunette shook his head, “It’s fine. It’s very endearing...You’re very endearing…”

 

The raven blushed brighter and skipped to the front of the line once they approached the ride. The ride attendant looked to be about 5’3”, but was probably about 30 year old. Even though he was small, he still had a considerable build and a muscular tone (A/N: If you don’t know who this is, I will be very disappointed. He’s from a different fandom and if you still don’t know, they finally started season 2 for this anime! If you can guess who this is, I gives you cookiez!). 

 

“So, this your boyfriend?” the ride attendant asked monotonously, addressing the taller male. 

 

Makoto stuttered as he didn’t know how to answer that, but Haru interjected, “Yeah, I am. Got a problem?”

 

The attendant looked bored as hell and shook his head slightly, “No…” he scanned the two passes and pulled back the rope for the 2 men to walk through to go on the boats. 

 

But, a man from the back decided to stir trouble and yelled, “Oh look at those fucking faggots! What a bunch of fucking losers who probably were raped by their dad and uncle! Pathetic little bitches!”

 

The attendant grew furious, “Hey! Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth? I mean look at you! You must have been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen! You are proof that manure can sprout legs and walk. So have about this, shock me! Say something intelligent!”

 

The guy sputtered incoherently and the attendant yelled back, “That’s what I thought you fucking dick stick!”

 

He spun around to the two men who were standing there with their jaws slack. The smallest male gestured to the boat and the raven and brunette climbed in. The attendant pulled the lever and started the ride.

 

“Have a nice ride.”

 

Makoto turned to Haru with his mouth gaping, “Wow.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The two chuckled and then started to guffaw. They couldn’t believe what had just happened. Seemed like the attendant probably had a queen he had to attend to at home and wasn’t about to let shit go about them being called a fag.

 

The two looked at each other with mirth in their eyes. The cavernous room and the ride were completely ignored by the two as they started to relax.

 

Makoto broke the silence, “We’re finally alone…”

 

“In the tunnel of love…”

 

Haru slowly inched toward the larger male and slowly sat on his boyfriend’s lap, “So, what do you think that we should do now that we’re alone?”

 

Makoto whispered huskily into the other male’s ear, “How about we do something...fun?”

 

Haru grinned and the two made eye contact. Cerulean orbs locked with emerald. The two smiled at each other and Makoto slowly rubbed the sides of Haru’s face with his thumbs, and the smaller male placed his hands softly on the sides of his partner as he was straddling the taller boy. Makoto slowly pulled the smaller boy into him, wanting to build tension. They both tilted their heads slightly and started to close their eyes. Their lips met and softly crashed against each other. Haru swiped his tongue over Makoto’s top lip and the brunette immediately let him in. The two soft muscles intertwined, dancing a dance only known to them. 

 

After a few moments, the pair broke apart, panting slightly for air before going back in, but much softer, lighter kisses. The two were going the enjoy their time together. They finally went back in, the two rubbing each other’s bodies. Haru leaned in more to Makoto and started to grind on the brunette’s boner. The larger male groaned and the raven broke the kiss, a string of saliva breaking. 

 

He whispered, “Do you want me to help you with the problem downstairs?”

 

Makoto nodded with his eyes half lidded. The smaller male went straight to work and got to his knees. He slowly undid Makoto’s belt buckle and unzipped the denim jeans. He pulled the jeans down to the brunette’s ankles and nuzzled the larger male’s member through his underwear. After a few moments of teasing Makoto, Haru finally, slowly, pulled down the piece of fabric blocking him from his prize. The older male’s cock bobbed up and down in front of the smaller male as it was finally released from its confining cage. Haru tentatively gripped the hard shaft and started to pump it up and down slowly. Makoto threw his head back as the stimulation was a little much for the poor boy. 

 

Haru and him had never done anything this extreme. It was always innocent grinding and kissing. Never this. It was a whole new experience to the both of them, but they didn’t hesitate and went straight at it. They head been waiting for this day for years. They weren’t about to stop now.

 

The small raven gradually licked the manhood from the base all the way to the tip, making the receiver of the pleasure moan loudly. Haru started to slowly suck on the head of the large cock and teased it. Makoto could barely stand it and grabbed a fistful of raven hair and bobbed the smaller male’s head on his member. Haru quickly adjusted and took as much of the long shaft as he could. 

 

Makoto started to feel a tingling in the pit of his stomach and felt like he was going to burst.

 

He panted out, “H-Haru! I-I think I’m going t-to c-cum soon!”

 

The other male just engulfed more of the delicious treat deeper into his mouth which sent Makoto over the edge. As the brunette released, it came without warning and the raven wasn’t ready. Makoto’s sticky juices were all over his face and tasted sweet and salty at the same time. The larger male sat there, his muscles tensing and twitching. In the aftermath, his cock was still twitching from the stimulation. 

 

Haru stood up from where he was kneeling and sat on one of the brunette’s legs while still tasting the sticky substance, “So, did you have a fun time?”

 

The taller male looked over at the boy on his lap and smiled, “You have no idea.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After the two had cleaned themselves up, they said “thank you” to the ride attendant and sprinted out of the amusement park. The two climbed into Makoto's SUV and the brunette speeded out of the parking lot, trying to make sure they would be able to get to the next destination without the sun going completely down. It was about 5:30 p.m. and the sun was almost setting. Haru grabbed his seat, trying not to lurch out of the car as the brunette drove crazily to get to the next place. 

 

15 minutes later, they were out Hallows Beach. 

 

Haru’s eyes widened and he became very excited, “This is so nice, Makoto!”

 

The large male smiled, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

The two took off their shirts and started to run down the sandy beach but not before Makoto grabbed something from the trunk. They both sat at the edge of the waves and dipped their feet in, for they had left their shoes back on the truck as well. Haru sighed in content and smiled slightly.

 

The sky was full of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows. It was truly beautiful. They say that watching the sun set on Hallows Beach was the most beautiful thing you would ever experience. 

 

_ They were right.  _

 

Makoto held out his hand and Haru took it. The two got up from where they were sitting after it started to get even darker and the sky soon took a dark purple color filled with bright stars and a large moon illuminating the beach. 

 

Makoto turned to Haru and spoke, “I have something to give you.”

 

Out of his back pocket, Makoto pulled out a small box. The raven gasped softly. It looked like whatever was inside cost a fortune because it was from one of those really expensive jewelry places. He opened the box and what was inside was a beautifully made bracelet that had a small dolphin on it. It was completely made out of silver with a little blue jewel for the dolphin’s eye. There was also a matching one that instead of a dolphin, had a small orca. 

 

Makoto smiled, “Happy birthday.”

 

Haru embraced the taller male tightly, “I love you so much, Makoto.”

 

Makoto hugged the other male just as tight, “I love you, too, Haru.”

 

“Thank you so much for everything that you did for me today,” the raven thanked.

 

Makoto smiled, “We had to do something special for your birthday. And it’s not over yet.”

 

The raven chuckled, “Oh really now?”

 

The brunette grinned, “Come on and find out.”

 

The two of them walked off of the beach’s hot sand and into the refreshing SUV. Once again, on the way there, Haru fell asleep once more. A few miles later, they were finally at their destination.

  
The Love Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Tired.
> 
> Sooo. Tired...
> 
> If you wants the cookiez, name the ride attendant. 
> 
> Comment, like, idk & idc
> 
> Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> It is currently 2:30 a.m., so I'm gonna sleep now. 
> 
> Night.


End file.
